In Paradise
by angel-twinklez
Summary: [ExT]When tragedy hits Eriol and Tomoyo, they find themselves... In paradise? RR Everyone!
1. The Incident

**Hello everyone! After two, long, painful years of disappearing, I've suddenly felt my muse working all over again. I know I promised you all the second half of the one-shot and a trilogy, but I realized that if I were to continue the trilogy, it just won't work due to… Well, circumstances are all I can say right now.**

**As for the other half of "Love Lost", I am determined to finish its other half that it'll take me a bunch of wolves and icy cold weather to stop me from finishing it. I just have to remember what my objective of the story was in the first place.**

**Anyway, to even out the things that I was supposed to do, I've started a new fic! Now with this one, I'm not really sure as to where it would lead, but I promise to each and everyone of you that I will finish this fic whether I do so or not.**

**Okay, enough of my babbling. Let's get on with the fic!**

**_Chapter 1: The Incident_**

It was approaching midnight when it happened. Unbeknownst to the Clow Mistress (who slept soundly) and a certain Guardian Beast of the Seal, the Clow book suddenly began to glow. It then floated upward and opened, revealing the Dream Card. Suddenly, there was a bright light as the Dream Card activated itself. The Dream Card flew over to the Clow Mistress (who was still sleeping soundly), settled on her cheek as if to kiss her, before flying to the window and into the night.

* * *

18-year old Daidouji Tomoyo sighed as she closed her locker. It was after school, and she was beat. Being school president, a star on the school choir and running the school AV club can sometimes be overwhelming. 

_I so can't wait to go home and have a nice, warm, bubble bath,_ Tomoyo thought as she walked towards the exit. Halfway towards the exit, however, she heard someone call her name. Tomoyo groaned inwardly.

_When will this end?_ She thought as she turned around to see her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura running towards her. Tomoyo gave her best friend a tired smile.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" she asked as soon as her best friend caught up to her. Sakura beamed.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you mind coming with me to the soccer field? I promised Syaoran I wouldn't go without someone coming with me," she said. Tomoyo sighed. She really wanted to go home and have that bubble bath.

_I guess that could wait for now_, Tomoyo thought before smiling at Sakura.

"Sure why not," she replied. Sakura grinned and hugged her best friend before dragging her outside the school, talking animatedly while Tomoyo just let herself get dragged outside.

* * *

Hiiragizawa Eriol yelled out in glee as he saw the ball sail towards the goal. His teammates cheered. Yamazaki Takashi went over to him and slapped him on the back. 

"Nice one Eriol," he said before going back to his position. Eriol looked at Li Syaoran, who glowered at him.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me, Syaoran?" he asked, grinning. If possible, Syaoran glowered even more.

"Bite me," he replied before going into position. As soon as he did though, auburn hair caught his eye and heturned to see Sakura and Tomoyo across the street, waving. Syaoran's spirits immediately lifted upon seeing his girlfriend. He waved back.

"Syaoran! Focus!" Eriol's voice immediately brought Syaoran back to reality, and he glared back at Eriol in response before focusing back on the game. Eriol chuckled. He loves messing with his cute descendant, especially when Syaoran can't get what he wants.

Eriol was aware that Sakura had crossed the streets to sit on the benches, but Tomoyo continued to stand on the other side of the street. Eriol frowned as his team made another goal.

_Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing there? Go sit on the benches with Sakura-chan,_ Eriol thought, sending out his message to the raven-haired girl across the street. When Eriol's coach called in a time-out, Eriol immediately turned to Tomoyo, who was looking straight at him. Eriol waved her over. He saw Tomoyo sigh before starting to cross the street. That's when it happened.

Eriol didn't see it coming, but as soon as he did, he ran towards Tomoyo. While Tomoyo was crossing the street, a car came out of nowhere, heading towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo, who was shocked at the sight of the car, stood frozen in the middle of the road. Eriol distinctly heard Sakura scream, and that's what made him run. He felt like he'd never run so much in his whole life but he was grateful for it, because he felt a huge relief as soon as he grabbed Tomoyo. But it wasn't enough.

The car had hit Eriol the moment he reached Tomoyo, causing both of them to go flying in the air.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo landed on the road, but the impact caused Tomoyo to hit her head on the pavement, knocking her unconscious. And since Eriol was hit by the car, he also fell unconscious.

As everyone ran towards them, Sakura calling for help while Syaoran checked to see if both Eriol and Tomoyo are still alive, no one seemed to notice that while Eriol and Tomoyo got hit by a car, the Dream Card swooped down on Eriol and Tomoyo, enveloping them before they hit the pavement.

* * *

"This is unusual." 

"When it comes to Hiiragizawa, everything's unusual."

"Syaoran!"

"What? It's true!"

"Excuse him, he doesn't seem to care that my best friend is unconscious."

"WHAT!"

"Put a sock in it, kid."

"Who are YOU to tell me what to do!"

"May I remind you that you're dating my baby sister. Step out of line and she's gone from your life."

"Touya!"

"Will you three please shut it? Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-chan are in an awkward position and we _need_ to try and take them apart so we can figure out what's wrong with them!"

"You're right Yue," Sakura sighed as she left her boyfriend and her brother (who were glaring at each other) and made her way towards her two friends. She stared at them, her eyebrows furrowed. Yue saying that they were in an awkward position was an understatement.

Eriol and Tomoyo were holding hands while they were unconscious.

Now normally, this wouldn't be such a shock. It's normal to see Eriol and Tomoyo holding hands. That's what happens when you become close friends.

But they were unconscious

And they've been holding hands throughout the time they were admitted to the hospital to being transferred to the Hiiragizawa Manor.

It all started when the paramedics came. They tried to pry Eriol off of Tomoyo (who was still on top of her and had his arms was holding her tight as if in a death grip), but it wouldn't work. They did everything they can; from pulling one of them off to pulling both of them off, but it seemed like they won't let go of each other. Finally, Syaoran went over to Eriol and Tomoyo and screamed at Eriol to get off his friend.

Ironically, it worked. Eriol seemed to have heard Syaoran and suddenly rolled off Tomoyo, but not before grabbing her hand. Ever since then, they've been holding hands.

Yue walked over to where Sakura was standing, looking over at his former reincarnated master and his mistress' best friend.

"You'd think that they were just sleeping," he said. Sakura looked up at Yue for a moment before turning back to the unconscious couple.

"I wish I knew what's wrong with them. The doctor said they're fine, but why won't they wake up?" she asked. Yue put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I guess there's nothing we can do but to sit and watch them wake up on their own," he said.

* * *

**Okay! That was chapter one! I know it's short, but bear with me. Anyway, here's the preview for the next chapter:**

_Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Eriol's face. _

"_Well hello there, Tomoyo-chan," he said, grinning. Tomoyo sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them again, what she saw made her scream in surprise. _

_Eriol and her were in an island._


	2. Where are we?

**I'm disappointed that not a lot of people reviewed my fic, butthe more I work on this fic, the more I get inspired, so if you cross your fingers, I might actually go through with this fic without disappearing for god knows when. **

**Also, I've been thinking about continuing my fic, "Please Don't Cry". But before I raise false hopes, I'm going to start off by editing that fic. I'm not exactly happy with the format I've used for it, and I might change some things around. But that's still on the maybe pile. So for now, just cross your fingers and hope that I actually get my butt working on it (well, that is, if college doesn't put a hold on me again). **

**Anyway, I've kept you guys here long enough. On to Chapter two! **

**_Chapter 2: Where are we?_**

* * *

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Eriol's face. 

"Well hello there, Tomoyo-chan," he said, grinning. Tomoyo sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them again, what she saw made her scream in surprise.

Eriol and her were in an island.

Tomoyo looked down on herself, and what she saw made her blush.

She was in a bikini.

Apparently, Eriol had been reading her thoughts, because he chuckled when she saw her face.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, you look great in light blue," Eriol said, grinning. If possible, Tomoyo turned red. She pushed Eriol off her (_now how did he get on top of me?_ Tomoyo thought) and stood up, brushing off the sand that got stuck on her. Then she looked around, and although she has no idea where she is at the moment, the scenery was beautiful.

"Eriol-kun, do you have any idea where we are right now?" Tomoyo asked, still looking at the scenery. Eriol stood up, dusting himself off as well. He stood beside Tomoyo, watching the scenery as well.

"For once in my life, I'm just as clueless as you are," he replied, admiring the view as well. Tomoyo turned to him, but as she did, she began blushing once more. She didn't notice that Eriol was in swimming trunks, which exposed a perfectly-toned upper body. Eriol looked at her, and noticing Tomoyo's pink-stained cheeks, he chuckled again.

"Tomoyo-chan, did you know it's rude to stare?" he asked, jolting Tomoyo back to reality. She turned red even more and glared at Eriol.

"Can you put on a shirt at least?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Eriol continued to chuckle.

"I would if I had one," he replied. Tomoyo looked around her and noticed that once again, Eriol was right. There was no shirt lying around anywhere. Tomoyo sighed and sat back down, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"Eriol-kun, do you remember what happened before we got here?" she asked. Eriol sat beside her.

"Well, as I recall, I was in the soccer field, playing against our school rival," he said, thinking. Tomoyo thought hard as well.

"And I remember packing my stuff to go home and wanting to have a nice, warm, bubble bath," she replied. Tomoyo sighed at the thought of her nice bath tub.

_Too bad I never got that bubble bath,_ she thought. That thought surprised her.

_I never got my bubble bath? Why not?_ she thought. Clearly there was something she was forgetting. Suddenly, an image of Sakura flew to her mind, and that's when it clicked.

"But I never got my bubble bath because Sakura-chan dragged me to watch the soccer game you boys were having," she said, suddenly remembering everything. Eriol, upon hearing what Tomoyo just heard, was also slowly figuring things out.

"I remember now," he claimed, standing up and started pacing back in forth in front of Tomoyo, who was watching him intensely.

"I remember seeing you standing across the street and I waved you over. But before you even made it across the street..." he trailed off, thinking really hard. Tomoyo, who continued to watch him pace, started to feel dizzy.

"Eriol-kun, can you stop pacing? I'm getting so dizzy I might pass out," she said, rubbing her temples. Eriol stopped in his tracks. An image of a car flashed before his eyes, and he turned to Tomoyo with wide eyes.

"You almost got hit by a car," he stated, staring at Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. Tomoyo stopped rubbing her temples and stared back at Eriol's eyes. Everything seemed to come back to her the moment he said that.

"And then you saved me before I blacked out," Tomoyo finished. When she finally noticed that she was still staring at Eriol (who was staring right back at her), she blushed and looked away.

"But I still don't understand how we ended up from Tomoeda to... Wherever this place is," she said. A thought struck her, and she turned back to Eriol with wide eyes.

"Eriol-kun, are we dead!" she cried, fear bubbling up inside her. Eriol smiled softly at her.

"Somehow Tomoyo-chan, I highly doubt it," he replied. Tomoyo gave him a skeptical look.

"And how would you know that?" she asked. Eriol looked thoughtful.

"It's a feeling that I have," he said, shrugging. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"We can't always depend on your feelings, Eriol-kun," she replied, placing her hands on her hips. Eriol went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Trust me on this Tomoyo-chan," he said. For some reason, Tomoyo believed him. She smiled at him.

"Okay," she sighed. Then she looked at her surroundings.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked. Eriol looked around as well, and noticed a house just off the shore to where they were.

"Did you notice that house over there?" he asked, pointing. Tomoyo looked to where Eriol was pointing, and noticing the house that she's never seen before, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I've never noticed that house before," she replied. Eriol turned to Tomoyo, smiling his usual I'm-up-to-no-good smile.

"tomoyo-chan, how would you feel about exploring?" he asked. Before Tomoyo can reply, however, Eriol had grabbed her hand and was already making his way towards the house. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Kero-chan, who was guarding the unconscious couple, was slowly drifting off to sleep. 

_No, must stay awake,_ he thought, slapping himself. He seemed to have slapped himself a little too hard, however, because the force of his slap made Kero-chan go off-balance and to fall to the floor. Kero-chan rubbed his head.

_That hurts_ he pouted. Suddenly, movement on the bed made Kero-chan fly back to see what has happened.

Eriol and Tomoyo has now switched positions; Eriol was facing the wall with Tomoyo right behind him, facing his back. They were still holding hands (_How can they do that?_ Kero-chan thought), but it looked as if they were having the time of their lives, because both Eriol and Tomoyo were wearing grins on their faces.

Suddenly, Tomoyo giggled. Kero-chan stared at the two more intensely this time, but nothing else happened after that. Kero-chan sat on the foot of the bed.

_If only I knew what was happening to you two,_ he thought, slowly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Okay, so that was Chapter 2. Please review! Now here's the preview for Chapter 3:**

_Thanks to Eriol, Tomoyo doesn't need to feel embarrassed about wearing nothing but a bikini. It looks as if Eriol feels the same way, because as soon as Tomoyo saw him, he was wearing a shirt as well._

_"Thanks for the shirt again, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, smiling. Eriol smiled back._

_"Don't thank me. Thank whoever left this house," he replied. Tomoyo and Eriol were just about to head off to the kitchen to find food when there was a knock on the door._

_Tomoyo and Eriol gave each other confused looks before Eriol went over to the front door and opened it. He was even more surprised to see who it was._

_"Cerberus?"_


	3. Kerochan visits

**Um, just a note of advice everyone: Don't count on me updating this fic every week. I mean, there's no doubt I'll be updating this fic, but it might take me awhile to bring up new chapters due to college and stuff. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fic. I'm just saying that it might take awhile for me to update it. **

**To Final Fantasy Princess: To be honest, I'm an author who likes feedback and criticism. That's why I was disappointed that not a lot of people reviewed "In Paradise". But it also doesn't mean that I write fanfics because I'm looking for people to review my fics. I do enjoy writing fanfics (when I have the time and imagination), and trust me when I say I write fanfics for me and me only. It's just nice to see what people think of my writing now and then. Thanks for reviewing, by the way. **

**Okay, sorry for that detour, but here's Chapter 3! **

**_Kero-chan visits_**

* * *

"You know Eriol, I thought this was a house." Tomoyo said, looking at the front of the house, her head cocked to the side. Eriol nodded in agreement.

"I guess not," he replied, staring at the house as well. What Eriol and Tomoyo thought was a house was actually nothing but a cottage. Eriol shook his head and walked up to the front door, taking Tomoyo with him (since they were still holding hands, but neither of them noticed).

As soon as they made it to the steps, Eriol knocked on the door. When no one came to answer, Eriol knocked harder. When nobody answered the second time, Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo, in turn, looked at the window to see if there was anyone inside.

"I don't see anyone inside," she replied, turning back to Eriol. At this point, Eriol didn't care if he was trespassing or not. As he reached for the doorknob, Tomoyo stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing!" she cried out, slapping his hand away from the doorknob. Eriol rubbed the now-turning-red area where she slapped him and glared at her.

"Clearly, I was opening the door to see if we can open it," he replied. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Of course I knew that! But you're trespassing!" she exclaimed. Eriol chuckled.

"Well there's no one inside Tomoyo-chan. Besides, if the door is locked, then obviously, we can't get in, so don't worry so much," he said, reaching for the doorknob once more. When he turned the doorknob, he was surprised to see that it was unlocked. Apparently, Tomoyo saw this as well.

"Eriol-kun! We can't just go in if-" Eriol cut Tomoyo off by entering the house while Tomoyo was talking. Tomoyo scoffed and went in after Eriol.

"You know Eriol-kun, it's rude to leave-" this time, she cut herself off the moment she entered the cottage. Her eyes widened.

The cottage, although it looked like a normal cottage outside, was magnificent inside. Upon entering the cottage, Eriol and Tomoyo have stepped right into the living room. After the living room is the kitchen and a bar. On the left between the kitchen and the living room are three rooms, while on the right of the kitchen is the dining room.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand, and together, they made their way to the three rooms. Eriol opened the door to his left, and he found the bathroom.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol looked at Tomoyo in disbelief.

"Well there's nobody around this island except us Tomoyo-chan," he said. Tomoyo stuck out her tongue at him.

Eriol laughed and closed the bathroom door, then opened the door straight ahead. As soon as he opened it, Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Eriol-Eriol-kun," Tomoyo stammered, gasping at the sight. Eriol looked shocked as well. Inside the door, was a bedroom fit for a boy. The bedroom had white walls, but the bed had navy blue bed sheets and pillows.

"Eriol-kun, isn't navy blue your favourite colour?" Tomoyo asked, letting go of Eriol's hand and slowly walking around the bedroom. Eriol, as soon as Tomoyo left him, immediately followed her.

"Yes... Yes it is.." he trailed off, moving over to the bed and running his hand through the navy blue bed sheets.

Tomoyo, suddenly realizing something, turned back and ran out the door. Eriol, who was confused at Tomoyo's behaviour, went after her. As soon as he left the bedroom, he saw Tomoyo standing on the last bedroom, and went in. And as soon as he got in, he then realized why Tomoyo suddenly ran out.

The second bedroom looked exactly the same as the first bedroom, but instead of navy blue bed sheets and pillows, they're lavender.

"Tomoyo-chan, pinch me if I'm wrong, but lavender _is_ your favourite colour, right?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo went over to the drawers and opened each one.

"Eriol-kun, would you say that this place was built for us?" she asked, ruffling through the things inside the drawer. Eriol's eyebrows furrowed.

"It would seem that way, yes," he replied, staring at Tomoyo. She stopped ruffling through the drawers and turned to him, her cheeks flushed.

"So then _why_ is there nothing in these drawers but bikinis!" she cried out, making Eriol laugh. Then he got an idea.

"I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room. Tomoyo smiled, amused. When Eriol came back, he had the "I-know-something-you-don't-know" look on his face.

"Tomoyo-chan, guess what I have?" he asked in a sing-song voice. Tomoyo suddenly got curious.

"What is it?" she replied, a grin growing on her face. Eriol (who had his hands behind his back) showed his hand, which was holding a shirt.

"I've got something you want," he said cheekily. Tomoyo squealed and ran to Eriol, hugging him like there's no tomorrow.

"You're the greatest, Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed, and without thinking, Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek.

Once she realized what she has done, she quickly disentangled herself from Eriol, blushing and not quite being able to look at him in the eyes. Eriol, who couldn't believe what just happened, also turned pink and avoided looking at Tomoyo.

"Um... You're welcome," he coughed out before handing the shirt to Tomoyo, who took it, all the while avoiding Eriol's eyes.

"I'll just uh... Let you uh... change then," Eriol continued before leaving the room, leaving Tomoyo, who continued to blush.

* * *

Moments later, Tomoyo came out of the room, wearing the shirt that Eriol gave her. It was a big shirt that reached up to her knees, and she was grateful for it because she doesn't know if she can take wearing nothing else but a bikini. She was also glad that the moment alone gave her time to compose herself after _the incident_.

But thanks to Eriol, Tomoyo doesn't need to feel embarrassed about wearing nothing but a bikini. It looks as if Eriol feels the same way, because as soon as Tomoyo saw him, he was wearing a shirt as well.

"Thanks for the shirt again, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, smiling. She hoped that Eriol had "forgotten" about the incident in her room. She felt relieved when Eriol smiled back.

"Don't thank me. Thank whoever left this house," he replied. Tomoyo and Eriol were just about to head off to the kitchen to find food when there was a knock on the door.

Tomoyo and Eriol gave each other confused looks before Eriol went over to the front door and opened it. He was even more surprised to see who it was.

"Cerberus?"

Indeed, the Guardian Beast of the Seal was on the front door, floating, and looking as confused as he could get.

"Eriol? What are you doing here? And better yet, what am _I_ doing here?" he asked, looking around. Tomoyo came to the door as well, and when she saw Kero-chan, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Kero-chan?" she asked. Kero-chan turned around, and when he saw Tomoyo-chan, his beady eyes grew wide.

"Tomoyo-chan? You're here as well?" he asked. Tomoyo shrugged.

"It depends on how you define 'here'," she replied. Eriol opened the door wider.

"Would you like to come in, Cerberus?" he asked. Kero-chan smiled and floated inside.

"Don't need to ask me twice," he said.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you two woke up in this place after you two got hit by the car?" Kero-chan asked. Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero-chan were all in the living room, having tea and biscuits. Eriol and Tomoyo watched in amusement as Kero-chan inhaled the biscuits.

"That's right," Eriol said, smiling in amusement. Tomoyo, however, looked confused.

"But it doesn't explain how _you_ got here, Kero-chan," she said. Kero-chan stopped eating and looked thoughtful.

"I don't know how I got here either," he replied. Then he snapped his fingers (A/N: Or is that paws? shrugs).

"I remember falling asleep near you two," he said, reaching for more biscuits. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged confused looks.

"That's all you remember?" Tomoyo asked. Kero-chan nodded, his mouth full of biscuits.

"And the next thing you knew, you ended up here?" Eriol continued. Kero-chan nodded again. After he finished chewing and swallowing, he placed his paw on his chin.

"Eriol, have you tried using magic here?" he asked. When Eriol shook his head, Kero-chan continued.

"See if you can try using magic," he said. Eriol nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again, concern etched on his face.

"Nothing," he said. Kero-chan nodded and closed his eyes.

"I thought so, because I couldn't feel your aura. That's why I was surprised to see you two when I knocked on the door," he said. Then Kero-chan looked up.

"My guess is that you two are here because there's something you two need to do," he said. Tomoyo-chan was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"And what do you suppose that is?" she asked. Kero-chan shrugged.

"Something tells me you'll figure that out soon," he replied.

* * *

"Kero-chan. Kero-chan! KERO-CHAN!" a voice yelled, causing Kero-chan to wake up.

"HEY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING!" He cried out. Akizuki Nakuru giggled and pinched him on the cheeks.

"Oh you're so cute when you're flushed and everything!" she exclaimed. Kero-chan pried Nakuru's hands off his face.

"Is it your turn to look after Eriol and Tomoyo-chan?" he asked. Nakuru dropped her hands and turned to see her master and her soon-to-be mistress sadly. Eriol and Tomoyo have switched positions again; they're both facing one another, and Eriol has finally let go of Tomoyo's hand but his arm is now slung over her waist.

"How are they doing?" she asked. Kero-chan thought hard. There seems to be something he's forgetting...

"They're doing fine," he blurted out subconsciously. Nakuru raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how would you know this?" she asked, crossing her arms. Kero-chan shrugged.

"It's a feeling that I'm getting from them," he said, looking back at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Besides, they have one hell of a batch of biscuits," he grinned, confusing Nakuru even more.

* * *

**Well guys, that's chapter 3. I hope you liked it! Now here's the preview for Chapter 4:**

_"Hey Eriol-kun! Look what I found!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol, who was cooking dinner, raised an eyebrow. _

_"What did you find?" he asked, not looking up. He sensed Tomoyo leaving her bedroom _

_"Turn around Eriol-kun," she said. When Eriol did, his jaw dropped._


	4. Strange Occurrences

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed my last chapter! A lot of you gave me some constructive feedback, and I appreciate it very much. To the person who told me to get a beta-reader, I would do just that if I had the time. Like I've already mentioned, my time is limited (it already shows on my fic, considering it took me awhile to post this chapter up!). If you'd like to beta-read though, then by all means. **

**To those people who flamed me... Thanks so much for taking some time off of your lame life just to flame my fic. I didn't know my fic was worth it. **

**To those who actually _liked_ my fic... Well, here's chapter 4. **

**Strange Occurrences**

* * *

Tomoyo sat by the window in the living room, watching the sunset. She sighed. 

"We've been here the whole day, and we're still not close to figuring out how we ended up here," she said to herself. Eriol walked in as soon as she said this, and he went over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tomoyo sighed again.

"Do you think we'll ever get back? I mean, Kero-chan already left, and we don't know how he did it," she replied, still looking out the window. Eriol looked at Tomoyo closely.

"You don't... blame me for this, do you Tomoyo-chan?" he asked. Tomoyo finally looked at Eriol and gave him a genuine smile.

"Of course not, Eriol-kun. Besides, I believe that you had nothing to do with whatever is happening here," she said. Eriol smiled back and stood up.

"Glad to hear you say that," he said. Then he looked at his watch.

"How about I start dinner for a change? You always make our dinner back at the mansion," he said, winking. Tomoyo's smile grew to a grin.

"You know what? I've never actually seen your culinary skills, so you go ahead and start dinner. But if ever you burn anything, just call me and I'll take over, okay?" she said with a laugh. Eriol pouted.

"Give me more credit than that Tomoyo-chan!" he exclaimed. Tomoyo just continued to laugh. Eriol stared at her for awhile. He didn't notice this before, but Tomoyo looked really pretty-

"I'm gonna go and freshen up. I feel like I've been in this bikini for _ages_," Tomoyo said, standing up and laughing at Eriol one more time before heading off to the bathroom. Eriol stared after her, and when he realized he was staring, he shook his head.

_What's wrong with me?_ he thought, heading towards the kitchen to start dinner.

_Tomoyo-chan's my friend... I shouldn't be thinking that way about her... Should I?_ he thought.

Inside the bathroom, Tomoyo had just stepped inside the shower when she heard a noise. She stopped what she was doing and listened hard.

_It sounds like..._ she thought, listening closely. Then it clicked.

"Music," she whispered. Tomoyo walked over to the window in the bathroom and peeked outside. She couldn't see anything, but she can hear music, which was _definitely_ coming from outside.

_Is there a party going on somewhere?_ she thought, listening to the beat of the music. After listening closely, she came to the conclusion that it was a fast beat, meaning that the music was meant for dancing. Tomoyo sighed and walked over to the shower, turning it on.

_Wherever it is, I wish I could go,_ she thought before letting the warm water fall on her.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Tomoyo felt refreshed. She left the bathroom and entered the second bedroom, and as soon as she opened the door, her eyes widened.

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, then pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She was certainly not. On the bed lay a red party dress with a pair of 2-inch stiletto-heeled sandals. Tomoyo walked over to it, touching the fine material of the dress.

_Where did this come from?_ she thought, lifting the dress up from the bed and putting it against herself. She walked over to the full-length mirror, still shocked from the sudden appearance of the dress and shoes.

"I feel like something's telling me that I should go out and party..." she trailed off, suddenly remembering what she said when she was inside the bathroom. Her eyes widened once more.

"Could it be..?" she asked herself on the mirror. She put the dress back on the bed and dug through the drawers once more.

_Only one way to find out,_ she thought.

* * *

Eriol looked at the table he just prepared. He grinned with satisfaction.

"Hiiragizawa, you've outdone yourself once again," he said. He looked over at the stove, where a spaghetti was boiling and a pot of tomato sauce was cooking.

"Now if only I can use magic to make these two things hurry up and cook themselves already," he said, walking over to them. He tasted the tomato sauce, and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Needs more salt," he said, going over to the cupboards to look for the salt. Once he found it, he went back to his tomato sauce, adding just a bit of salt into it. When he tasted it once more, he grinned.

"Perfect," he said. He continued watching over his cooking until he heard Tomoyo.

"Hey Eriol-kun! Look what I found!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol, who was still watching his spaghetti, raised an eyebrow.

"What did you find?" he asked, not looking up. He sensed Tomoyo leaving her bedroom and walking towards the kitchen. Eriol felt (rather than sensed) Tomoyo's smile from behind him.

"Turn around Eriol-kun," she said. When Eriol did, his jaw dropped. Tomoyo was wearing a red halter dress that revealed quite a bit of the chest area. The skirts of the dress were ruffled, and the hem of the skirt was unevenly trimmed. Her red stiletto-heeled sandals complimented her dainty feet, and Eriol could see that Tomoyo had wore an anklet on her right foot. Tomoyo tied her hair into a high pony tail, and with light make up, Tomoyo looked like she was ready to go to a party.

_And she looks like a goddess,_ Eriol thought. Realizing he was staring, he shook his head, which went unnoticed by Tomoyo. Tomoyo did a twirl, her the skirts of her dress spreading around her.

"So... What do you think?" she asked, grinning. Eriol swallowed.

"W-Where did you get that?" he stammered. Tomoyo didn't notice. She looked down on her dress.

"It's a funny thing, actually," she said, looking up at Eriol. Eriol instantly forgot his stammering and raised his eyebrows at her, urging Tomoyo to continue.

"I was in the bathroom when I heard some music outside, and it seemed like there was some party going on somewhere in this island. I thought about how I wanted to be at that party, and when I came out of the bathroom and went inside my bedroom, there was this dress," Tomoyo said, shrugging. Eriol thought about this.

"That _is_ weird," he replied. Eriol looked over at his spaghetti, then back at Tomoyo.

"Can you look after my spaghetti while I check something?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded, and Eriol went to his bedroom, thinking about what Tomoyo just said. As soon as he opened the door, all his assumptions were correct.

On his bed, there lay a red polo shirt, black slacks and black shoes. Eriol went back to the kitchen, where Tomoyo was tasting the tomato sauce.

"Good job on the salt Eriol-kun," she complimented, smiling at him. Eriol smiled back.

"So what did you do?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol checked the spaghetti, took out a strainer and placed it on the faucet, then took the pot of spaghetti and poured it on the strainer.

"While you were telling me the story about how your dress showed up, I thought, 'What if a similar thing happened to me as well?' So I went to my bedroom to check if I was right, and I was," he said. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what did you find exactly?" she asked. Eriol placed the spaghetti neatly on a bowl and placed it on a table. Then, turning to Tomoyo, he grinned.

"I found an outfit that matches yours," he replied. Tomoyo curled her lip, a mischevious glint evident in her amethyst eyes.

"You _do_ realize what this means, don't you?" she asked him. Eriol looked back at Tomoyo and smiled.

"It means that after we eat, we're going out for a dance," he said.

* * *

"Eriol-kun, are you sure we're going the right way?" Tomoyo asked, her feet digging into the cool sand as she and Eriol walked through the beach and into the now-growing-louder music. Eriol strained to hear which way the music was coming from.

"No, but I trust my instincts, and it's telling me that the music is coming from the right," he replied, and dragged Tomoyo with him in that direction. Tomoyo pulled her hand away and glared at Eriol.

"Well I don't trust your instincts Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed. Eriol sighed and turned to the raven-haired girl behind him.

"Tomoyo-chan, will you please just trust me this time?" he asked. She continued to glare at Eriol.

"Well in case you didn't notice, it's pretty dark out and if your instincts are wrong, we could end up in god-knows-where! I mean, who knows what's in this island?" She knew she was babbling, but she couldn't help it. Panic was starting to erupt within her, and the more Eriol led her deeper into the island, the more she panicked. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and placed his hands on her shoulder, all the while ignoring the slight tingle that he felt upon coming in contact with her creamy skin.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," Tomoyo replied, not hesitating. Eriol then took her hand and intertwined it with his.

"Then please trust me on this one," he said to her before bringing her hand and kissing it. Tomoyo felt her cheeks grow hot, and she just hoped that the darkness surrounding them gave nothing away.

Not being able to tear himself away from Tomoyo, Eriol suddenly found himself wanting to kiss his very close friend. And before he knew what was going on, Eriol was starting to lean on Tomoyo, who had slowly closed her eyes. Eriol's heart started beating rapidly the moment he felt Tomoyo's breath graze his cheek. He was so close...

...And suddenly, they hear laughter coming. Disturbed, Tomoyo slowly pulled away from Eriol and turned to see a couple coming towards them. The couple didn't notice them, however, as they just breezed past them and into the dark. Eriol mentally slapped himself.

_You were going to kiss her again. What's wrong with you Hiiragizawa!_ He mentally yelled at himself.

While Eriol was busy yelling at himself mentally, Tomoyo happened to notice what the couple were wearing and slowly dragged Eriol to the same direction the couple took off. Once Eriol realized that Tomoyo was dragging him somewhere, he quickly snapped out of it.

"Tomoyo-chan, where- what- what's going on?" he cried. Tomoyo smiled at him, but continued to drag him.

"The couple that passed us were wearing dancing clothes, so I'm pretty sure they're going to the place with music. So basically, I'm following them," she replied. Eriol, who was slowly losing circulation in his wrist because of Tomoyo's tight grip, wrenched his hand away. Surprised, Tomoyo stopped walking and turned to him.

"Is there something wrong Eriol-kun?" she asked. Eriol blushed, massaging his wrist.

"You sure have a death grip there," he replied. Tomoyo looked confused for a moment, but when she saw him massaging his wrist, she blushed.

"I'm so sorry Eriol-kun! I didn't realize what I was doing... Does it hurt? Is it okay? Did I make a bruise?" She fired question after question, grabbing Eriol's wrist and trying to examine it in the dark. Eriol chuckled and slowly pulled his hand away from Tomoyo again.

"No need to worry Tomoyo-chan. My wrist is fine," he said, sending her a smile. Tomoyo was still worried, but if Eriol said he was fine...

"Okay. Shall we get going then?" she asked. Eriol held up his arm, and Tomoyo looped her arm through his.

"We shall," Eriol replied.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took me this long to do chapter 4! I didn't know how to end it, but I thought that maybe this would be a good place to end it before I start the fifth chapter. Anyway, Please Review, and sorry again for the long update!**

**Next Chapter:**

_"Uhh... Eriol-kun, is it normal to have a club in the middle of an island?" Tomoyo asked, looking up at the building that they came across once they got out of the woods. Eriol looked up at the building as well. _

_"Remember Tomoyo-chan, this island is not an ordinary island. It's... Well I'm not sure if it's a magical island either, but this is _DEFINITELY _not an ordinary island," Eriol said._


End file.
